


Mi amiga por correspondencia

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: ¿Qué significado tiene la guerra en la vida de los involucrados? ¿Acaso estar lejos de sus familias es estar solos? ¿Puede alguien luchar con ellos a la distancia? ¿Es la guerra sólo una prueba? AU - Blueshipping / Aweshipping
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Mahaado | Mahad, Kaiba Seto/Kisara





	Mi amiga por correspondencia

Corría el año 1918 en Inglaterra. Durante el mes de Setiembre la nieve había estado muy presente en la localidad de Liverpool como si quisiera teñirla de blanco.

Por una de sus avenidas avanzaba uno de los trabajadores de la agencia de correo de la ciudad, quien trababa una fuerte batalla con el viento. La brisa soplaba tan fuerte que los árboles ya no tenían follaje. Las hojas desprendidas se arremolinaban y que chocaban contra su rostro. Su largo cerquillo castaño, como el color de las hojas caídas durante ese otoño, se balanceaban frente a sus ojos, obstruyendo parcialmente su visión.

Cuando por fin se detuvo en la dirección indicada, observó con asombro que se trataba de una majestuosa mansión de estilo; rodeada de rejas negras y un alto portón, sostenidos por cuatro pilares angostos de granito marrón.

Antes de adentrarse en el jardín contempló la construcción más detenidamente. Se trataba de una residencia conformada por tres cuerpos fácilmente distinguibles. Se desarrollaban en tres o cuatro niveles, sobre los que se alzaban esbeltas torres, tan elevadas que daba la sensación de querer alcanzar el cielo.

Fascinado, caminó por un sendero de adoquines hasta la entrada principal, que lucía forma ojival. Golpeó la aldaba de bronce varias veces y aguardó a que lo atendieran mientras buscaba en su bolso la correspondencia que debía entregar allí, corroborando que no se había equivocado.

Pronto un muchacho de largo cabello negro y ojos de un matiz azul grisáceo asomó a la puerta. Al principio pareció estar bastante confundido. Pero tras observarlo unos instantes, notando su uniforme, su bolso y la carta que sostenía en su mano, su expresión se tornó ansiosa y se movió a un lado, indicando que ingresara.

—Sígame, por favor— le dijo mientras subían el largo tramo de escaleras. El otro avanzó maravillado ante la elegancia que se revelaba frente a sus ojos. Aquella casona era una verdadera obra de arte arquitectónico, correspondiente al nuevo movimiento Gótico, que había resurgido desde mediados del siglo anterior en toda Europa. Concluyó que se trataba de una excelente réplica basada en el Gótico Radiante de los siglos XIII y XIV.

No era extraño su interés en esos detalles, pues estudiaba arquitectura junto al hermano del joven que lo había recibido. Y a pesar de ello, nunca había visitado aquel lugar.

—Mi hermano me ordenó que si venía alguien del correo lo hiciera pasar. Ha estado muy ansioso— le confió, aún tratándose de un desconocido—. No me explico por qué.

Habían llegado a una sala de paredes altísimas, pintadas de color marfil, en las que un gran número de columnas estrechas se adosaban. Los zócalos eran de un tono marrón rojizo que emulaba el aspecto de la madera. Los sillones también eran marrones, aunque mucho más opacos. El resto de los muebles de la habitación eran muy refinados, como todo lo que había visto hasta entonces, tallados en un conjunto de ébano y cristal.

Una de las cosas que más le agradó fue la chimenea que se ubicaba en un extremo, que a diferencia de la gran mayoría, las cuales se cubrían de azulejos o simplemente se pintaban, esta estaba cubierta de madera, una muy brillante que no estaba barnizada, y que para su desgracia no llegaba a reconocer.

Al voltearse hacia la pared que tenía a su espalda, notó inmediatamente un retrato de dimensiones reales, y centrado quizás intencionalmente. El motivo era una mujer delgada, de piel tan pálida como el alabastro, y cabellos llamativamente blancos, con reflejos celestes ocasionados quizás por la luz que traspasaba los vitrales azules que se ilustraron en un plano posterior.

La joven, de unos dieciocho o veinte años tal vez, se encontraba de pie junto a un piano índigo, mirando al frente, con los ojos parcialmente entrecerrados y una postura solemne, mientras sostenía un violín blanco. La pintura era tan realista, que tenía la impresión de estar viéndola en carne y hueso ahí mismo.

Recordó haber visto el mismo efecto en las pinturas de William Adolph Bouguereau, cuyos personajes alcanzaban un realismo fuera de lo común.

Estaba tan absorto que ni lo sacó de su contemplación el ruido que el chico provocaba al correr hacia una alta puerta negra apuntalada y la abría para ingresar en el estudio.

—Seto — dijo algo agitado. Su hermano no levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo, pero hizo un sonido para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. — Ha llegado un repartidor del correo y lo hice subir como tú me pediste.

A una gran velocidad dejó el periódico en uno de los brazos del sofá y salió del estudio. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que cuando pasó junto al chico provocó un movimiento notorio en los cabellos del menor, quien posteriormente salió tras él.

Pero al salir se chocó con su hermano que estaba paralizado bajo el umbral, mientras contemplaba al visitante. Éste le daba la espalda al estar observando los cuadros de la sala.

 _"¿Qué le sucede?"_ se preguntó el de cabello negro. Tenía que lograr que su hermano reaccionara, aquélla actitud le resultaba rara, y en su subconsciente no podía evitar las especulaciones.

—Seto, él viene a traerte...

—Mahaado— lo interrumpió sin intención pues no lo había escuchado. El aludido se volteó, con una sonrisa particular, confirmándose que no vivían dos Seto Kaiba en la misma ciudad—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien— dijo luego de pensar en las palabras indicadas para responder, aunque quizá "bien" no era la más adecuada—, gracias por preguntar.

—Toma asiento— lo invitó señalando el sillón, imperceptiblemente nervioso. Esperaba encontrarse con un trabajador indiferente que se retiraría de forma inmediata y no con su amigo y compañero de clase, que lo conocía demasiado—. Mokuba, dile a Mary que nos traiga... — permaneció dos segundos contemplando el piso y luego se volteó hacia el invitado—¿Que nos traiga qué?

—Un café— sugirió lo primero que se le ocurrió. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez ni siquiera quería tomar algo.

—Dile que nos traiga dos tazas de café— le ordenó a su hermano, sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo. Continuó observando el piso como si de un gran tesoro se tratase, hasta que Mokuba se retiró completamente a la cocina.

—No sabía que trabajaras en el correo...— dejó caer, evitando ir al grano.

—No sabía que vivías en una casa como esta— Mahaado respondió encogiéndose de hombros y echando un breve vistazo alrededor.

—Claro— murmuró asintiendo, reflexivo, carente del sentido del humor que su amigo a menudo demostraba.

Entonces se sentó en uno de los sillones, frente a su compañero de estudios y rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que me tienes que entregar?

Mahaado concluyó, por lo tenso que el otro estaba, que algo sabía o sospechaba del contenido que la epístola tenía.

—Seto, es una carta del Ministerio de Defensa. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

Al escuchar nombrar el organismo encargado de la Guerra los ojos azules del dueño de la casa se abrieron notoriamente. Claro que sabía lo que aquello significaba: lo habían elegido para que formara parte del nuevo batallón que arribaría a la zona este de Alemania.

Hacía varios años –-cuatro exactamente— todas las familias se habían comprometido a que uno de sus integrantes fuera a la guerra conformando el ejército o el cuerpo de enfermeras. Obviamente no había sido una elección de los civiles, sino una imposición del gobierno dado las circunstancias en las que el país se encontraba. No tenían otra opción. Lo peor de esa situación era que no sabías si estabas elegido para unirte al ejército hasta que el ministerio enviara la dichosa misiva.

En aquel entonces, Seto no tenía la necesidad de inscribirse porque – aparte de ser menor, algo que en varias ocasiones no se tomaba en cuenta— su padre estaba vivo y pertenecía a la fuerza aérea. Era piloto y ya tenía varias batallas encima. Pero hace pocos meses había fallecido en un accidente aéreo. Ambos hermanos habían sufrido mucho al perderlo, y más aún cuando su madre pocas semanas después murió sin explicación aparente para los médicos, según ellos había muerto por causas naturales.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos y se cuidaban mutuamente. Seto había tenido que ocuparse de los negocios de su padre, del bienestar de su hermano y de alcanzar sus propias metas. Por eso, a pesar de la cantidad de responsabilidades que posaban sobre sus hombros, había continuado estudiando Arquitectura.

Pero la inoportuna situación rompía todos sus planes. No le temía a la guerra —aún— pero... ¿qué pasaría con Mokuba sin él para cuidarlo? No confiaba en nadie lo suficiente como para legarle la tutela del menor durante el tiempo que estuviera ausente, y menos aún para siempre. Quizás... Sí, quizás Mahaado...

—Su café, señor— interrumpió la criada dejando las tazas sobre la mesa y retirándose al instante.

—Supongo— comenzó Mahaado— que esto te toma por sorpresa— Seto no respondió. Como si su pasatiempo favorito fuera contemplarlo o este ejerciera una fuerza magnética sobre él, miraba el piso de baldosas marrones increíblemente brillantes, y sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. Luego Mahaado bajó la vista y continuó—. A mí también me enviaron esa carta ayer y lo peor de todo es que me encargaron entregar las demás. Cuando vi tu nombre en una de ellas me sorprendió bastante.

El otro continuó sin emitir palabra. Varios problemas revoloteaban por su cabeza. Mahaado era su mejor amigo, una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente y de quien estaba seguro que podía cuidar a su hermano en su ausencia. Pero también había recibido la fastidiosa citación. Nada podía ser peor.

Este silencio incomodó a su invitado. Pronto sus ojos marrones se pusieron en blanco y empezó a reír. Seto lo miró con cara de desconcierto.

—Es muy interesante— dijo luego de volver a su postura seria pero un poco divertida —. A decir verdad toda la casa lo es. Pero tienes todo el día para admirar el piso, ahora estás hablando conmigo.

Su amigo sonrió fugazmente al escucharlo pero pronto volvió a su expresión de razonamiento.

—Tú también partirás a la guerra, supongo.

—Así es. Bueno, mi origen no me deja otra opción. De lo contrario sabes lo que podría ocurrirme...

—Lo sé— dijo cortante. No quería hablarle de forma agresiva pero lo cierto era que la maldita guerra lo tenía bastante molesto. Demasiado molesto.

Mahaado se sorprendió y poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por el magnetismo del suelo durante unos diez o quince segundos. Luego levantó la vista hacia su amigo y le preguntó:

—¿Qué harás con Mokuba, Seto?

Los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par. La interrogante le era familiar pues había estado resonando en su mente durante un largo tiempo, y a pesar de ello, aún no tenía un plan. Obviamente no podía dejar a Mokuba con Mary, pues a pesar de que la respetaba y confiaba en ella debido a los años que les había servido, no era una mujer inteligente, sólo servía para lavar platos, limpiar y cocinar. Tampoco sus familiares eran confiables, lo único que siempre habían pretendido de su padre era el dinero, y no dudaba de que dejaran al menor en un orfanato para gastar su fortuna tranquilamente. Ni bajo tortura permitiría semejante barbaridad. Pero allí culminaba su larga lista de posibilidades. Quizás tendría que reconsiderar su primera opción.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con él— confesó.

Un nuevo silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Mahaado estaba en una situación un poco similar y hasta ahora no le había podido encontrar una solución. Sí, hasta ahora.

—¿Sabes?... Creo que tengo una solución...

SOLUCIÓN. Eso era lo que necesitaba: soluciones. Pero... ¿qué solución podría tener Mahaado si él mismo no había dado con una?

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno, verás... Cuando yo vine a Inglaterra a estudiar lo hice solo, pero mi familia se quedó en Rusia. Podrían cuidar a Mokuba mientras tú estés en la guerra.

—¿Tu familia? Creí que tus padres habían muerto.

—Sí, mis padres murieron— dijo— pero Kisara no. Sabes, yo confío mucho en ella. Es muy responsable... Ella cuidó de mí desde que quedé huérfano hasta que me mudé aquí. No viajó conmigo porque su hermano vive y trabaja allá, pero hace una semana me llegó un telegrama de ellos donde decía que llegarían mañana a Liverpool.

—¿Crees que ella sea la persona indicada para cuidar a Mokuba?

—Lo creo— afirmó.

—Es que... yo no la conozco... ni a ella ni a su hermano... y aunque tú confíes en ellos... es muy difícil tomar esa decisión.

—Es la mejor opción, Seto. A menos que... bueno, ¿tú ya pensaste en algo?

—Sí y no. Tengo dos opciones, una peor que la otra.

—Ya ves, pues— dijo convencido de que tenía razón.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Seto no estaba convencido de dejar a su hermano con dos extraños. Porque aunque Mahaado confiara en ellos, para él no dejaban de ser eso: un par de desconocidos. ¿Dejar a Mokuba con esas personas era una actitud responsable? ¿Qué diría su padre si estuviera vivo? ¿Qué haría él en su lugar?

—Aún te queda otra opción— dijo su mejor amigo. Seto lo miró desconcertado, alzando una ceja bajo su cerquillo, indicando que continuara. — Podrías llevar a Mokuba contigo.

"Ni loco" pensó. Mahaado estaba delirando.

Pero no, no estaba delirando. Sólo estaba jugando con su mente, intentaba que se decidiera de una vez.

—Dile a esa mujer...

—Kisara es su nombre — lo interrumpió un muy sonriente Mahaado.

—OK. Dile a Kisara— "Vaya nombre ridículo" pensó. — que ni bien lleguen se instalen aquí. Supongo que tú ya leíste la citación y sabes que mañana a las tres de la tarde hay que estar en el puerto de Liverpool.

Mahaado quedó completamente anonadado. ¿Cómo diablos sabía el mayor de los Kaiba todo aquello si ni siquiera había abierto el sobre?

—Sí, lo sé—respondió recuperándose de su sorpresa—. Pero, Seto ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Kaiba lo miró con una expresión neutra y luego se levantó del sillón. Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro en la sala mientras explicaba:

—Rishid Ishtar es uno de los principales ingenieros de mi compañía. Él estaba en mi oficina justo cuando su citación llegó y entonces me enteré del día y la hora en que había que presentarse. No era obvio que me citarían a mí pero tenía el presentimiento de que así sería...

—Mokuba lo sabe?— preguntó aunque daba por confirmado que no, pues el mismo chico se lo había dicho.

—No.

—Bueno, no te tardes mucho en decírselo— aconsejó mientras se levantaba. — Yo ya tengo que irme.

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta. Se despidieron y cuando Seto volvió a la sala su hermano se encontraba en uno de los sillones. Tenía la sensación de que su hermano esperaba explicaciones. Lo conocía demasiado.

Mahaado tenía razón, cuanto más tardara en tardara en contarle a su hermano sobre su partida más difícil sería que lo aceptara de buena forma. Si había algo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba era viajar sin el otro, o simplemente estar sin su hermano. Pero este no era un simple viaje. Por eso tenía que decirle la verdad inmediatamente.

Avanzó hacia su hermano y se sentó a su lado. Luego, simplemente se decidió a mirar el suelo por algunos segundos, minutos quizás. Era consciente de que a su hermano le dolería saber que él iría a la guerra, por eso tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas para que la novedad no lo lastimara demasiado.

—Mokuba — dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Su hermano clavó los ojos en él esperando a que continuara. Cuando Seto levantó la vista sintió como si su hermano estuviera presintiendo lo que iba a confesarle. Bueno, quizás si ya se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea el impacto no sería tan grande...

—Qué sucede, Seto? ¿De quién era la carta que estabas esperando?

—La carta que trajo Mahaado es una confirmación...

—¿Una confirmación?— preguntó Mokuba confundido.

—Sí, bueno... verás...— realmente era difícil decirle la verdad, pero no quedaba otra. Tenía que contárselo de una buena vez. — Esa carta vino de la Universidad de Arquitectura de Rusia y...

—¿Universidad...? ¿Nos mudaremos a Rusia, Seto? Yo no me quiero mudar.

—Y no lo vas a hacer. Es un proyecto de intercambio, dos estudiantes rusos vendrán a Inglaterra y dos ingleses...

—... irán a Rusia—culminó el menor—. Tú eres uno de esos ingleses, ¿verdad?— preguntó con cara muy seria, de la cual, en otra situación, Kaiba se hubiera reído de buena gana. Pero no era el caso.

—Así es— dijo tranquilamente, ocultando por fuera los nervios que crecían en su interior por la posible reacción de Mokuba. Ocultar sus nervios era una de sus habilidades, demostrarlos no. — Mahaado y yo iremos a Rusia, por unos meses. Y por ese tiempo vendrán...

—¿Mahaado no es ruso?— preguntó Mokuba.

—No. Es hijo de un ruso y una inglesa, pero es inglés.

—¿Iré contigo?— interrogó el más joven con los ojos muy abiertos, y a Seto se le hizo muy difícil decir lo siguiente:

—No. — Su hermano puso cara de decepción.— No puedes ir, Mokuba. Los estudiantes de intercambio se alojarán aquí y necesito que te quedes para atenderlos, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo— dijo. No era cierto, pero al menos estaba resignado. De pronto una duda cruzó por su mente—. ¿Cuándo viajarás, Seto?

—El lunes—dijo mientras se levantaba y mientras se dirigía a la ventana. — El lunes por la tarde, a las tres.

—¿Y ellos?

—Mañana vendrán.

—¿Mañana también? ¿A qué hora?

—No lo sé.

—Ah... ya veo. Quizás esa carta que has abierto diga a qué hora vienen, ¿no?

Por un momento Seto creyó que su hermano sospechaba que todo era mentira.

—No, no lo dice.

—Ah... ¿Y no era más fácil que el director se los dijera personalmente en vez de andar enviándoles cartas?

Ahí estaban de nuevo sus preguntas acusadoras.

—No lo sé, Mokuba— "Pregúntaselo al director" pensó, pero no lo dijo porque su hermanito era muy capaz de hacerlo. —Luego lo averiguaré. Ahora tengo que trabajar— y se dirigió a su escritorio.


End file.
